The Hitomi Trap
by neetonafish
Summary: When a girl is trying to get with your guy, what do you do? Seduce them and get them in bed with you, of course.
1. Scherzando

**_Author's Note:_**

_In this story, Sayaka has not contracted yet, and is not a puella magi. Hitomi is trying to confess to Kyousuke while he's still in the hospital._

* * *

"If you don't confess your feelings to Kyousuke by tomorrow, I'll assume they do not exist and confess to him myself."

That's what Hitomi told her over dinner. And god damn Sayaka did not like that one bit. It pissed her off, and it stomped all over her pride. One day? How the hell was she supposed to work up that kind of courage in one day? Well there was no way she was going to let that green haired backstabber have Kyousuke. At the same time, there was no way she was going to confess to Kyousuke either. There had to be another way.

Sayaka sat fuming on her couch, her legs dangling as she pretended to pay attention to whatever dumb anime was on the TV at that moment. She couldn't count on her friends for help; Madoka was on a date with the transfer student ("Dammit! That glasses wearing moe girl stole my wife! I'm really not lucky with these kinds of things."), and Mami was out fighting witches. She was going to have to pull past this by her own wits.

Sayaka groaned into the pillow she was hugging. _Let's see… if I can't make him mine… then I gotta stop Hitomi from making him hers. How do I do that? Do I lure her away from him? Can I make her love someone else? Who can I use to replace Kyousuke? _Sayaka's head spun with names and faces of random classmates, both male and female. She was firmly convinced that her "girls can't love girls" thing was a solid case of "the lady doth protest much". All it would take is one little push, and…

_Wait a minute! I know who can lure Hitomi away! The answer is plain to see, it's been right under my nose all this time!_ Sayaka sprang up and ran to the full length mirror in her bathroom, admiring her reflection before striking a "sexy" pose and wiggling her butt a bit. "What do you think, hot stuff, think you can make Hitomi fall for you?" Sayaka inquired to her reflection, before giving it a seductive wink and blowing it a kiss. "This is for Kyousuke! If you really love him then you'll do anything to keep him away from another girl's clutches! Let's do this!" Pausing only to flash a determined grin and fistbump her reflection, the blue haired girl pranced off to her bedroom to retrieve her phone and lasso her victim.

"Hitomi-channnnnnn," Sayaka spoke into her phone once she heard the other side pick up. "I thought about what you told me earlier today, and I think I've made a decision! But I think you should come over to my house so we can discuss it. Savvy?"

Sighing at the other girl's overly casual manner of speaking, Hitomi nodded, more for her own benefit than Sayaka's, and responded. "Of course Miki-san, I'm glad you were able to reach a decision after all. As you put it, ah, 'savvy'. I will be there at a quarter to six." Sayaka grinned wickedly to herself when Hitomi promptly hung up. "Score! Operation Save Kyousuke From The Green Haired Menace begins right now! Begin preparations!" Sayaka skipped off merrily into the kitchen to prepare some drinks to lower Hitomi's guard, confident in her own ability to seduce innocent rich girls, not that she'd ever tried before.

Fast forward three hours. It was 6:15 PM on the dot, and Hitomi, having taken "arriving at exactly the right time" classes alongside her tea ceremony classes, knocked on Sayaka's door at precisely the second the second hand passed the 12 on her watch. She was emotionally prepared for this meeting, prepared to accept whatever answer Sayaka gave her. Such was the way a proper young lady should act.

Sayaka was of course lying in wait behind the door, and opened it as soon as she heard the knocking. Greeting her friend with a cheesy grin, Sayaka extended an arm into her house. "Come in, come in Hitomi!" she urged. The green haired girl nodded and sat on the couch where she saw some drinks set aside on a side table.

"Well, Miki san?" she asked once Sayaka joined her on the couch. "Will you confess to Kyousuke or not?" Sayaka feigned deep thought and rubbed her chin for effect, before giving her answer: "Ah, none of the above!"

Hitomi was not expecting this. If she was going to come out all this way, it had better not be to have games played with her. "I beg your pardon? I gave a clear question, and I expect an answer!" Eyebrows furrowing slightly, she stood up and crossed her arms, looking down on Sayaka and trying to assert just how annoyed she was. "Now answer! What will you choose?"

"Oh alright, alright… I choose… hmmm… you!" Sayaka promptly replied, a devilish grin splitting her face. She gave Hitomi enough time to process her answer, but not enough time to let the blush reach her cheeks. "W…W-WH-" Hitomi barely had time to sputter out before her blue haired host sprang to her feet and brutally pushed her into the wall behind her, only allowing enough time to gulp for air before their lips smashed together.

Pinning Hitomi to the wall by the shoulders, Sayaka could tell the other girl was in shock from the sudden embrace, and took advantage of the temporary weakness. She forced her tongue into the wide eyed girl's mouth before she had a chance to block her, wrapping their tongues together and continuing to ravish the other girl's lips.

_T-this… this is… w-wow- No what am I saying? This is wrong! I can only do this with a boy! Girls can't love girls! _Hitomi suddenly snapped to her senses and pushed against Sayaka's shoulders, struggling to set herself free and voice her extreme objections. However, the taller girl pinning her down was also much stronger, and didn't allow her to budge a millimeter. She was trapped kissing Sayaka Miki. _T-this is wrong this is wrong this is wrong this is nnnnnnnnnghhhh oh god almighty-_ Hitomi tried to stay resilient against Sayaka's assault, but it was impossible; kissing so brutally, so animalistic just felt so goddamn good. It was like something out of her deepest darkest fantasies, the most depraved thoughts that she would never admit touching herself to, not even to herself. In fact it was almost a perfect reenactment: Sayaka would hold her tightly, kissing her passionately and twisting their tongues together. The next step would be to reach up and run her fingers through the taller girl's beautiful blue hair, and so Hitomi, having lost all sense of restraint and having immersed herself in her secret fantasies, reached up and touched that soft blue and-

Their lips parted. Hitomi stumbled and fell to her knees, not expecting those firm hands to release her shoulders. She looked up at Sayaka with a range of confused emotions, the strongest being disappointment. "W…why'd you stop?" Hitomi whispered before she could even think about her words, immediately clamping her hands tightly over her mouth. Sayaka gave a triumphant grin.

"What's wrong? Wish I didn't?" she asked with a mocking tone. Hitomi rushed to stutter out her usual mantra. "N-no, I… it's… Girls… girls can't…. just… just MORE. I want more. Please." By this point she no longer realized what she was saying, how many of her ideals she was violating all in one sentence. One thing about Hitomi is that when she knew what she wanted, she acquired it, and she never failed. Of course, Sayaka was no different. That once proud, pretentious rich girl was now crumpled on her floor mewling for more. She could get used to this.

Sayaka got down on her knees and whispered softly, millimeters away from Hitomi's needy lips.

"By the time I'm done with you… you'll never believe that you could love anyone other than me," she softly taunted before claiming the green haired girl's lips for round two.


	2. Allegro

Hitomi no longer even had the willpower to keep her balance; as soon as their lips met, she fell onto her back, pulling her partner on top of her. She briefly reflected on the wisdom of moving from the cold, hard floor to the bed, before realizing that she definitely did not want to give herself time to change her mind, and quickly dispelled the thought, concentrating once more on Sayaka's lips.

Their embrace was so deep, their tongues so tightly wound together, that Hitomi didn't even care when she felt a hand reach under her skirt and grind into her panties. When she heard the wet sounds coming from Sayaka's hands, she wasn't embarrassed, she was thrilled. Gone was the proper rich girl; all that was on her mind right now was _SEX._

Sayaka certainly had not expected Hitomi to crumble this quickly. With how loudly she opposed any instances of yuri in public, who would've known that she secretly wanted it this bad? No matter; Sayaka had her right where she wanted her. She broke away from their passionate kissing and started kissing and sucking along Hitomi's neck and jawline, not showing any modicum of gentleness. This combined with how aggressively her clitoris was being grinded against was just too much for Hitomi.

"aaaaAAHHHHH, SAYAKA, YESSSSS…." Hitomi mewled loudly, not even bothering with last names or honorifics at this point. She was a mess; her bright green hair was sprawled out all over the floor, and her eyes were rolled up in her head in pleasure. Needing something to hold on to, she grabbed onto Sayaka's blue hair, caressing it and stroking it and finally pulling on it, holding her head against her neck where Sayaka continued to kiss and suck. Following this, Hitomi wrapped her legs around Sayaka's waist, pulling her closer, wanting them to become one. She was so delirious with lust, it was almost hilarious.

"Hitomi, you have such a cute voice…!" Sayaka whispered into the moaning girl's ear, tauntingly nibbling on her earlobe. "Clothes are for losers… what do you think?" Of course, this was a hypothetical question; Sayaka was going to get her naked whether she wanted it or not. However, Hitomi offered no resistance when Sayaka pulled her shirt over her head, unclipped her bra and threw it away, tugged her skirt off, and literally tore her panties off of her body.

Sayaka stood up to survey her work. Her victim was completely nude, her body sprawled all over the floor. She was breathing heavily but stared right up at Sayaka, a look that begged her to come back down and take care of her. The floor between her legs was already wet and sticky with her juices.

The blue haired girl kneeled down to admire Hitomi's apple sized breasts. A little smaller than her own, but still cute. She reached down to grope them, but Hitomi crossed her arms over her chest, covering her breasts.

"I….if you want to touch them… then you have to take your clothes off too…" Hitomi mumbled out, the last part unintelligible.

"What's that? I can't hear youuuuuu…" Sayaka asked in a mocking tone, tracing her fingertip from the top of Hitomi's stomach, over her navel, and stopping right above where her green pubic hair began.

Struggling not to moan from the simple touch of Sayaka's finger, Hitomi cried out, "JUST TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF ALREADY!" Looking to the side, ashamed that she had raised her voice, Hitomi sniffled and mumbled, "…and come down here and warm me up… the floor is cold…"

"Awww…. You're so cute, Hitomi!" Sayaka knelt down and patted the shorter girl's head, earning a blush from her. Deciding to comply with Hitomi's demands, Sayaka pushed herself to her feet and stripped herself of her school uniform, making sure Hitomi could see everything. It took every ounce of self-control Hitomi had not to touch herself while the blue haired girl stripped right in front of her, never once taking her eyes off the other girl's body. Finally naked, knelt down and picked Hitomi up bridal style, noticing she was shivering slightly from the coldness of the floor.

"Mmmm, let's continue this in bed, it'll be warmer, heheheh-," Sayaka giggled, holding onto Hitomi tightly as she rushed up the stairs to her bedroom. The green haired girl clung to her tightly; both out of fear of being dropped and out of fascination towards the feeling of being held so tightly against another person's naked body. It was so… comforting. Hitomi blushed at the thought of what had already happened, unable to believe that in the space of five minutes Sayaka had been able to seduce her and get her naked, and now she was getting her in her bed, where they'd… do… things to each other. She involuntarily started trembling out of excitement towards what might happen to her, and buried her face in Sayaka's breasts.

Hitomi was shocked out of her dirty thoughts when Sayaka arrived at the top of the stairs and kicked her bedroom door open, sitting Hitomi down on the bed gently. The point was to make Hitomi fall in love with her, not to hate fuck her, so as soon as she was sitting upright on the bed, Sayaka straddled her thighs and slowly joined their lips together, kissing her deeply yet gently. Hitomi was in heaven. The warmth of Sayaka's body against her, the interlocking of their lips, the feeling of their breasts pushed together… Hitomi was in sensory overload. When Sayaka paused their kiss and whispered in Hitomi's ear to touch her, she felt like she would pass out in lust. She had to be the luckiest girl in the world to have a lover like this! Never mind that her self from half an hour ago would be horrified at what was going on right now.

Wanting to return the favor and make Sayaka feel good, Hitomi nervously reached a hand between the girl's legs, immediately feeling her fingers get covered in a wet, sticky substance. It smelled like pure sex.

"Mmm… that's right, Hitomi, go ahead…" Sayaka choked out softly, trembling in anticipation, stroking her green hair and holding her face against her breasts. She cried out in ecstasy when she felt Hitomi start to rub her clitoris, her fingers pushing, prodding, and twiddling the little knob of skin. Sayaka felt her hips involuntarily grinding down into Hitomi's hand, wanting more stimulation, more pleasure.

"Haaaaaaaa..." Sayaka moaned into Hitomi's hair, pulling on it and arching her back. "D-don't be shy… put it inside me…" Still straddling Hitomi's legs, Sayaka widened her legs to spread her opening, and gingerly grabbed Hitomi's hand and guided it towards her vagina. Their expressions were polar opposites; Sayaka was staring at the ceiling, her face contorted into a delirious smile of pure pleasure and anticipation from the other girl's fingers hovering so close to her entrance, while Hitomi's eyes were wide as dinner plates, breathing heavily in panic as she realized she was about to finger Sayaka Miki, a thousand thoughts running through her head.

_She wants me to put my fingers in there? Why am I doing this? Why does this feel so good? Does this mean I'm a lesbian? Is this going to hurt her? Why am I falling in love with h-_

Hitomi didn't let herself finish that mental sentence, fearing the implications of such feelings. Instead she determinedly took one of Sayaka's nipples into her mouth which she proceeded to nibble and suck on, and pushed two of her fingers into Sayaka.

The blue haired girl shrieked in both surprise and pleasure, as she felt herself being filled up with Hitomi's fingers. Her words were a runon mess of ecstasy: "ohhhh GOD, Hitomi that's SO GOOD, why are you UNGHH… so slow… come on, I can GGHHH… I can handle faster than that, cause you know, I'm OHHHH, YES, oh I'm kind of a pervert, I touch myself more or less eveAAAAHHH… every night, so I can handle a real beating, SO HURRY UP AND GO FASTER HITOMI, MM YEAH, like that, good girl…" She bent down and kissed Hitomi's forehead as the girl below her fingered her in a blur of warmth and squelching sounds.

Still in disbelief over her actions, Hitomi craved Sayaka's approval of her actions, reasoning that if she was going to do something like this, then she should at least do her best, especially if she was the girl that she l… lov… Hitomi could not bring herself to finish that thought. Instead, she found herself penetrating Sayaka faster and faster, taking Sayaka's words and screams of pleasure as her reward.

Finally, Sayaka started to feel the telltale signs of orgasm. Her hips started to buck harder and harder, her insides tightly clamped around Hitomi's fingers, and she felt like doing nothing but screaming for years.

"AHHH… AHHHHHHHHH… HITOMI I'M COMING!" Sayaka finally screamed out in a shrill tone into Hitomi's hair, tugging on the fluffy seaweed green hair in handfuls as she sailed over her peak. Meanwhile Hitomi stared in awe at the place where her fingers penetrated Sayaka, feeling the girl on top of her locking her fingers in place with orgasmic spasms. It didn't really hurt when Sayaka tugged so hard on her hair; in fact it made her feel happy that she was holding on tight for dear life onto _her, _and only her. _God, what am I saying?_ Hitomi thought to herself as she felt Sayaka's orgasm die, her screams softening to whimpers. _Well… I guess it is fair to say… After all… I do love her… _she finally admitted to herself. Should she tell her? Of course, she thought to herself. A proper lady is direct with her feelings. She barely had time to open her mouth for a breath before Sayaka crashed down onto her, claiming her lips for a kiss once again.

"That was AMAZING Hitomi… I've never felt so good in my life… ohhh Hitomi, I love you, I love you so much, I love you I love you…" Sayaka repeated this like a mantra in between kisses, making Hitomi tear up when she realized her feelings were being returned. She passionately kissed Sayaka back, running her fingers through that blue hair she loved so much, before whispering back, "I love you too Sayaka… I… I love you too!"

Any thoughts of Kyousuke were gone. Any crush she had on him previously was replaced by pure love for Sayaka. The two were entangled in bed, kissing and moving together passionately, as Sayaka reached down between Hitomi's legs, about to give her her reward for being such a good girl.

She didn't end up with Kyousuke, but that didn't matter, because neither did Hitomi. And really, this wasn't that bad. She could get used to this. Hitomi's slender fingers had reached inside of her in places she could never reach on her own, and it felt so goddamn good.

All according to plan.


	3. Adagio

She woke up to a naked blue haired girl straddling her, yelling at her to wake up. "Baby, I could stay here and stare at your cute sleeping face all day long, but we have school in half an hour, so GET UP!" Sayaka exclaimed, dismounting her groggy eyed girlfriend and tugging her out of bed.

Hitomi hit the ground hard, the jolt to her head kickstarting her mind. She had made out with Sayaka. She had fingered Sayaka. Sayaka had fingered her. She fainted after coming with a scream loud enough to wake the dead. Now she had a girlfriend calling her baby, _and oh god we're going to be late for school!_

"H-h-help me up!" Hitomi stuttered out, reaching out a hand. Sayaka took both of Hitomi's hands and pulled her up to her toes, her modest breasts bouncing a little, and smooched her right on the lips. If Hitomi wasn't awake yet, she certainly was now.

Stumbling backwards, Hitomi hid her face behind her hands, blushing furiously. "B-be a little more decent, Sayaka! There's no need to be so naughty all the time…!" Sayaka bent over at the waist, winking at Hitomi through the cracks between her fingers with a wicked smile on her face. "I don't think you have any right to call me naughty after how loud you were last night, heheheh-!" Hitomi squealed in embarrassment into her hands, as Sayaka cackled at how cute Hitomi was and dashed out of the room and downstairs, picking up all of their discarded clothes on the way. "Come on, let's go!" she called behind her.

Her face finally returning to its normal color, Hitomi shyly stepped out of the bedroom, still unaccustomed to the feeling of being completely naked in someone else's house. Frightened someone would see her even though nobody else was home, she scurried into the bathroom.

She sighed as she felt the warm water run down her skin and soak her fluffy green hair. _Well… the time for questioning whether this is right or not has passed, _she thought to herself, watching droplets of water down her chest. _I love her now, and that's all there is to it. A proper lady adapts well to her situation. Not only that, but a proper lady makes her ma- I mean, her woman feel loved and appreciated! _Determined, she crossed her arms over her breasts and nodded to herself. Just because she was in love with Sayaka didn't mean she couldn't still be a proper wife as she was taught to be. _I bet she'll come in here to join me, so as soon as she does, I'll… I'll… I'll kiss her! _Confident in her plans, Hitomi stared at the shower door, once more blushing furiously.

Of course, Sayaka, ever predictable, barged right into the shower a few minutes later, a cheesy confident smile plastered all over her face. "Howwwww fares my lovely bride this mor- Mmmff!" Hitomi had already sprang onto Sayaka before she even had time to finish her sentence, wrapping her arms around her lover and standing on her tiptoes to kiss her deeply on the mouth. Taken aback, Sayaka instinctively encircled Hitomi in her arms as well, and involuntarily let out a small whimper. She hadn't accounted for Hitomi to take the initiative like this… not that she minded, of course. This was a nice little bonus.

Finally ending the kiss, Hitomi brought her mouth up to Sayaka's ear, still on tiptoes, and whispered "I love you Sayaka," before dancing away and furiously scrubbing herself with soap as if she hadn't showered in ten days. Sayaka, still in shock, stood there watching Hitomi clean herself, and brought her hand up to touch her face where their cheeks had met. "I… I love you too…" she called back, butterflies in her stomach as she started to wonder whether that statement really was a lie after al-

_Crap crap CRAP TIME FOR SCHOOL! _Sayaka suddenly snapped back into reality as she started washing herself as well. When they were both finished, they stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Seeing Sayaka struggling to clip her bra, Hitomi stepped behind her and did it for her, giving her a peck on the cheek as she did. _Holy crap! This girl is seriously cute! _Sayaka thought to herself as she threw her shirt on. Maybe she really was falling for her.

Both of them were now ready for school. Standing at the door, Sayaka reached out her hand to Hitomi. "Come on, this is what couples do, right?" she asked, her normally assertive demeanor replaced by a shy smile. The green haired girl gave her a look of uncertainty, then grinned back. "Okay." she responded, firmly taking Hitomi's hand as they walked out the door and off to school.

"I… I wonder what I'm going to say to my parents… will they accept us being like this? How will I explain not coming home last night?" Hitomi asked, concern mounting in her eyes. "Will people at school make fun of us? What will-"

"Shhhhhhhh," Sayaka put a finger up to Hitomi's lips to silence her. "Don't worry so much Hitomi, one thing at a time! It won't be that big of a deal, I promise. After all, you love me, right?"

"Yes!" Hitomi responded immediately, proving the sincerity of her affections. "Right, and I love you. And that's all that matters. You don't watch enough TV Hitomi, you'd see that love always prevails in the end. So all you need to do is…"

Sayaka trailed off her sentence and let go of Hitomi's hand, running a short distance in front of her and winked at the other girl, making a heart shape with her hands.

"Love me d-"

**"SAYAKAAAAA!"**

The next few moments were a blur. Hitomi ran headfirst into Sayaka, shoving her backwards. The truck slammed into Hitomi, her body arcing in the air, almost gracefully in a sick way, before coming crashing down onto the sidewalk, rolling to a stop. The truck drove away.

Sayaka could hear her own heartbeat roaring in her ears. There was blood all over the sidewalk. Hitomi was not moving.

Hitomi was not moving.

She heard someone screeching at the top of their lungs. She realized she was the one screeching. She jumped to her feet and dashed over to the girl she loved. "HITOMI! NO NO NO NO, PLEASE, PLEASE GOD NO…" She picked her head up, checking for breathing, checking for a pulse.

Hitomi's eyes opened weakly. She choked out her final words.

"S…Say…aka…"

"I love you Sayaka."

Hitomi Shizuki died.

The last thing Sayaka remembered from then was screaming one word over and over again, as if it was the only word that mattered.

"INCUBATOR!"

**"INCUBATOR!"**

_You called?_


	4. Sforzando

**_Author's Note:_**

_Let me clear things up: before the events of this story, Sayaka had not contracted. She was human. I forgot to mention that in the first chapter and that has been rectified. Sorry about that!_

* * *

_A blinding fast shape skidding down the street. Adrenaline pumping as she pushed her aside. A giant fist approaching like a wave of death, the hand of God throwing her aside. A familiar face going out of focus and turning to darkness._

_A single word repeated over and over again._

_"Incubator."_

Rain pattered softly against the window. The clock on the wall ticked for each passing second. A blue haired girl slept against the side of the bed, her tears long exhausted.

Hitomi woke up.

_I'm… I'm alive? Or is this heaven? _Hitomi turned to her side, spotting Sayaka at the side of the bed. Every now and then, she shifted uncomfortably, as if she was having a nightmare. Her right hand was clenched at her heart, as if she was holding a treasure dear to her. _But… Sayaka is here too. There's no way I could have survived that. Is this what you see when you die? _Silently peeling back the covers on top of her, Hitomi stepped down onto the floor, careful not to make a sound, and sat in Sayaka's lap, bringing the blanket with her and covering them with it, her toes poking out from the edge. Snuggling into Sayaka's chest, Hitomi sighed. _Even if this is just a dream, at least I can be here with you. I have no regrets._

"Hitomi…" Sayaka moaned in her sleep, her voice choked and layered with regret. "I'm here Sayaka," Hitomi whispered, snuggling closer to her and kissing her on the cheek. "Hitomi… please no…" the sleeping girl repeated, tears falling from her closed eyes. "Shhhh… it's ok… I'm here…" Hitomi responded, stroking Sayaka's hair and trying not to start crying herself from the sight of Sayaka's tears.

Her eyes finally flying open at Hitomi's touch, Sayaka looked down to find her holding her tightly, her face buried in her chest. She didn't know what to say. Any words she had were caught in her throat, caught by the web of emotions she felt at seeing Hitomi alive and breathing. All she could do was sob in relief, her tears falling onto Hitomi's fluffy green hair as she returned her embrace, holding her tightly in fear of losing her again. The rain continued to patter against the window as Sayaka's sobs echoed throughout the house.

When Sayaka's tears finally subsided, Hitomi looked up into her eyes fearfully, never breaking their embrace. "Am… Am I dead, Sayaka?" she asked, desperately trying to maintain her composure. Sayaka shook her head. "No Hitomi. You're alive. As for me…" Sayaka stared at her clenched hand, as if something traumatizing was hidden inside. She opened her hand to reveal a blue gem, glowing with light and shaped like an egg. Some kind of darkness was floating at the bottom. "…I don't know what I am. I'm probably the dead one here." Sayaka no longer showed any hint of sadness; in fact, her eyes were devoid of any emotion at all.

Hitomi peered curiously at the glowing gem. What is this thing? It seemed important. "Can I…?" she asked as she reached a hand out to touch the gem. Sayaka snatched her hand away and shot up to her feet, knocking Hitomi aside, her hands trembling as she held the gem to her heart once more. "N-never…. Never touch this…" she hissed, her voice as shaky as her hands.

Hitomi sat back up and looked up at Sayaka, confused and afraid. Why was she being so aggressive…? The blue haired girl, having composed herself and once again showing no signs of emotion, walked to the door, before addressing Hitomi over her shoulder. "Everyone thinks you're dead. Your parents buried your corpse yesterday, or at least they thought they did. You can't leave this house or else things will get messy for everyone." She walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs without another word.

_I take a truck for you and that's all you say to me? That's how you treat me? There's more you're not telling me! _Hitomi decided that she needed to get to the bottom of this right now. "Wait!" she called as she rushed out of the room after Sayaka. She saw that the front door was open. "Sayaka, wait!" She saw her walking down the sidewalk in a dazed fashion, completely ignoring the pouring rain. Hitomi splashed right after her, barefoot and without a jacket.

When she finally caught up to her, there was a flash of blue light, and suddenly she found a sword leveled inches away from her throat, raindrops dripping from the blade. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sayaka cried out, her face contorted into an expression of deep sorrow, tears once again streaming from her eyes, indistinguishable from the rain. She was now wearing some odd kind of armor, with a blue breastplate and a miniskirt, a cape wrapped around her. "I'M A MONSTER! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, HITOMI!" At first Hitomi was shocked by the sudden transformation, but she was not one to be easily swayed. She had already decided to go against everything she'd ever said and ever been told to love this girl, even giving her life for her, and she was not going to give up now, even if she didn't understand what the hell was going on.

"Please tell me what is going on, Sayaka," Hitomi demanded quietly as she pushed the sword down away from her throat. The rain soaking her hair and pajamas only served to make her expression more serious. "What have you done?" Sayaka looked down in shame, tears falling from her face, dropping the sword on the ground, which promptly melted into a puddle. "I… I… that truck killed you. You died in my arms. So… I made a contract with something called an Incubator. It brought you back to life and created a duplicate corpse to leave behind to shake off anyone that saw you die." Sayaka was trembling violently; her eyes were wrenched shut as the scene replayed over and over again in her head. Her face was shadowed by her drenched blue hair.

"Contract…?" Hitomi inquired quietly, carefully approaching Sayaka. "Well every contract has its price. What price did you pay, Sayaka?" Sayaka's shoulders slumped. _She'll hate me now. She'll think I'm disgusting. I'm a monster. _Mournfully, she extended her hand and once again revealed the shining blue gem. "This is… my Soul Gem. He… he ripped my soul from my body and put it in here. He only told me after I made the contract. Now my body is an empty husk. I'm a zombie. A monster. I'm worthless. I'm-"

Hitomi didn't want to hear anymore self-pity. She slapped Sayaka across the face with a force strong enough to send her stumbling backwards and cancel her transformation in shock. "I will not allow anyone to speak such vile words about the girl I love!" she yelled, her voice layered with emotion, before marching up to Sayaka and kissing her on the lips before she had time to recover. The scene looked like it was from a cheesy romance movie; two lovers kissing in the rain, their clothes and hair drenched. The shorter girl standing on her tiptoes to reach the taller girl's lips, her toes poking out from under her pajama pants and flushed pink with the cold.

Abruptly ending the kiss, Hitomi wrapped her arms tightly around Sayaka, as if she was afraid she'd disappear. Sayaka's eyes were wide as dinner plates, shocked that this girl that she loved so much hadn't just walked away in disgust of her condition. _Can… someone like me truly be loved? Isn't an empty husk like me just a walking corpse? _"Do you think I care where your soul is, or what you've done, or anything like that?" Hitomi pleaded, trying not to cry. "Do you think I would've given my life for you without a second thought if I wouldn't love you no matter what happened? Sayaka you idiot, I won't stop loving you!"

Sayaka was silent. _I'm such an idiot. I guess she really did fall for me… and I fell for her. And now I'm pushing her away and doubting her… How could I be so stupid? _"I'm… I'm sorry Hitomi." Sayaka finally croaked out, hugging the soaked girl just as tightly. "I don't know what got into me. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry…" Hitomi did not respond, and instead slowly reached down to take Sayaka's hand and examine the Soul Gem. Sayaka offered no resistance.

"This… this is your soul?" Hitomi asked softly, turning it around in her hands and analyzing it. The magical girl nodded, looking down in shame again. She held it to her heart. _This is Sayaka… I'm holding her in my hands… kind of romantic, I think. _Bringing it up to her lips, Hitomi kissed the Soul Gem. Sayaka was taken aback at the feeling; it was as if she had just been kissed deeply, even though Hitomi hadn't touched her. "W-whoa…" she whispered. Hitomi giggled at Sayaka's reaction; depressed or zombie or whatever, Sayaka was still cute.

"Can my big strong knight carry me inside? I'm really cold…" Hitomi asked in a tone of mock whining. Sayaka finally cracked a smile at the girl who promised to love her no matter what. Maybe things would be alright after all. "Of course, my beautiful bride, I am but your noble servant!" Sayaka exclaimed, finally finding her usual playful personality. She swept Hitomi off of her feet and carried her down the sidewalk bridal style, both of them giggling as Sayaka made sure to splash in every puddle like a three year old.

A glowing blue gem sat on the nightstand. The clock on the wall ticked for each passing second. In the bed slept two naked girls, one with blue hair and one with green. They held each other tightly in their sleep, as if the other would disappear if they so much as loosened their grip.

At the window, the pattering of the rain turned into the soft drifting of snow.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_Yeah, Kyuubey told her that he took her soul out of her body instead of her finding out for herself. Why? Because Kyuubey is an asshole._


	5. Intermezzo

**_Author's Note:_**

_This and part four were meant to be one part, but part four got too long and I felt like some spontaneous sex would be forced. Therefore, I'm putting it in a separate section. Treat this as chapter four and a half._

* * *

Sayaka awoke with a start. _Where is she? Where'd she go? Is she still- _She frantically looked around before seeing Hitomi sound asleep beside her, one arm still wrapped around her waist. She stared at the sleeping green haired girl, her chest rising and falling with every breath. Finally satisfied that she was not dreaming and Hitomi was in fact alive and here, she sighed in relief. _Thank goodness._

She looked at the clock ticking on the wall. It was three in the morning, still not time to get up. Laying on her side, Sayaka stroked Hitomi's hair as she slept and reflected on everything that brought them here. How this started as a competition for Kyousuke. Their first time. Hitomi falling for Sayaka. Sayaka falling for Hitomi. Hitomi's death, her revival, and her promise to never leave Sayaka's side. _How… how did I deserve someone like you, Hitomi? What did I do right? My intentions were nothing but dishonest at the start, and now here we are._

Sayaka kissed Hitomi's forehead then peeled back the covers on top of them and admired her bare body. Her cute yet decent breasts, her prominent clavicles, that little tuft of green hair that began right above her opening…

Sayaka couldn't resist.

She straddled Hitomi and contemplated the gentlest way to wake her up, before settling for nibbling on her nipples. She took each one in her mouth one at a time, rolling over it with her tongue then lightly biting and sucking, before letting it free of her lips with a quiet pop, relishing the way her breasts bounced with the momentum. Hitomi started letting out soft "Ahhhh…"'s in her sleep, and Sayaka closed her eyes as she continued her task, enjoying the sound.

Finally, she felt a hand on her head and looked up to see Hitomi awake at last, smiling gently at Sayaka. "Can't sleep?" she asked, stroking her lover's blue hair. "Mmmm, I don't know if it's that I can't sleep or I won't sleep…" she replied, bending down to kiss Hitomi on the lips. The animalistic and violent nature of their first time was not present here; this time, they were making love.

"Well, go on, don't tell me you woke me up just for that," Hitomi whispered lazily, sitting up and getting comfortable. Sayaka took that as her cue to go further and slowly licked down Hitomi's body, between her breasts, past her midsection, around her navel, and finally to her clit.

"There we goooo…" Hitomi said in a singsong voice, closing her eyes and stroking Sayaka's hair once more, getting ready for the ride. Sayaka hummed in a similarly singsong voice and took the knob of flesh into her mouth, playing with it similarly to how she played with Hitomi's nipples. "Ahhhhhhhhnnnnn… just like that…" Hitomi moaned, pleasure coursing up her body from just a few licks. Looking to the left, she noticed Sayaka's Soul Gem glowing on the nightstand. _I wonder… _Keeping her lower body still to keep Sayaka from noticing, she reached over and plucked the Soul Gem from the nightstand. She raised it to her mouth but then lowered it again as Sayaka upped the tempo, flicking her clit around faster and harder. "Hhhhhhnnnnnn…" she mewled, grabbing a handful of Sayaka's hair with her free hand.

Finally deciding to give it another go, Hitomi stuck her tongue out and slowly licked the gem from top to bottom, leaving a trail of saliva to cover that blue glow. All of a sudden, Sayaka's body was wracked with pleasure, her body contorted as she yelped sharply in surprise. "Oh GOD YES, w-whoa, Hitomi what was th-" Sayaka's question was cut short as Hitomi pushed her head back down. "Shhhhh, keep going, and let me take care of you," she hissed seductively with an uncharacteristically devilish smile on her face.

Sayaka didn't fight back; instead she flicked Hitomi's clit around with a renewed fervor, and teased her soaked opening with a finger. "Haaaaaaaa, go ahead Sayaka, put it in me…" Hitomi gasped, tensing in anticipation. Unwilling to be defeated, she touched the Soul Gem to the tip of her tongue and licked around the circumference, then licked up and down the surface in a zigzag pattern.

There was no denying that Sayaka was in ecstasy; with every lick, her body spasmed violently, and her toes curled in pleasure. The screams she was letting out between Hitomi's legs were so loud that the vibrations from her voice alone were enough to make her scream along.

"Mmmmmmmf! MMMMMMMMMF! HHHHHHHNNNNNNNMMMM!" Sayaka violently moaned, her voice muffled between Hitomi's legs. She could not sit still; her body was moving left and right from the intense sensations coming from her soul.

"AHHHHHHH! Sayaka YES! I'm almost there, please don't stop, ohhhhhh!" Taking a moment to breathe, Hitomi examined the circular sigil on to top of the Soul Gem, and licked it experimentally, noticing that Sayaka's hips bucked in surprise and earned her an extra loud "NNNNNGGHH!" She decided that this would be payback, licking and nibbling on the sigil, much like the how Sayaka was licking and nibbling on Hitomi's clit. She alternated between teasing the tip of the soul gem and broadly licking the body, taking pleasure in watching Sayaka go insane in pleasure between her legs.

Finally, Hitomi could take no more; the fingers diving in and out of her were too much for her to handle. "Oh, Oh, OH, OH MY, SAYAKA! SAYAKA I'M COMING OHHHHH!" Her insides clamping down on Sayaka's fingers, Hitomi's back arched violently, her face turned to the ceiling and her mouth wide open in a silent scream, her mind blacked out in unbearable pleasure.

Sayaka didn't even have to speak for Hitomi to know she was orgasming; her hips bucked up and down, her mind in overdrive from the sheer sensory overload that was an orgasm caused by stimulation of her soul. Her screaming turned to guttural sounds, her limbs trembled violently, and her eyes rolled up in their sockets. Sayaka Miki was in absolute _bliss._

When her orgasm finally released its hold on her, Sayaka rolled over from between Hitomi's legs, completely out of breath and seeing stars. She had never experienced anything that intense in her life. _H-holy shit,_ she thought to herself, her thought process tattered from all the pleasure she just absorbed. Hitomi's face entered her field of vision as she looked down at her, upside down. Without a word, Hitomi leaned down to kiss her, gently meeting their lips even though they were facing opposite directions.

"S-shouldn't we go to bed now? We have school tomorrow," Sayaka croaked, her voice horse, when their lips separated. "School? Why? I'm dead, and do you really need to go to school?" Hitomi replied. The blue haired girl considered her lover's words. She was right.

"So… round two?" Hitomi asked shyly, blushing slightly. "Hell yeah," Sayaka replied, a grin spreading across her face as she climbed back on top of Hitomi.

They could not have been any happier.


	6. Trisagion

**Author's Note**

_Whew, sorry this took so long. This part was really hard to write for some reason._

* * *

"I know you're worried, but I need to do it," Sayaka explained, scratching her head awkwardly as Hitomi barred the front door with her arms. "Witches drop grief seeds, and if I don't get grief seeds… well, bad things happen. So I need to fight witches."

"And what am I supposed to do if you get hurt? What if you die? It's not like I'll ever know, I can't go outside cause everyone thinks I'm dead! And… and…" Tearing up, Hitomi hastily dashed from the door into Sayaka's arms. "…As if I could live without you anyway. So take me with you. I don't care if it's dangerous. I can't let you go alone."

And that's how Hitomi and Sayaka came to be creeping around in a dark alleyway, searching for the doorway of a witch whose magic was reacting with Sayaka's Soul Gem quite powerfully. Hitomi was wearing one of Sayaka's sweatshirts, the hood hiding her instantly recognizable green hair. She kept her face downcast, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone lest they realized they were looking at a dead girl.

Sayaka had only reluctantly agreed to bring Hitomi, but now that they were here, she was determined to keep her safe at all costs. There was no way she was losing her a second time. Holding Hitomi's hand firmly in one hand and keeping her Soul Gem aloft in the other, she scanned the area, searching for a Grief Seed, or a portal, or _something._

Finally, they found it. The Grief Seed had found its way onto the roof of a small storage building, and it was shaking violently as if it were about to explode. "It's about to hatch," Sayaka whispered, careful not to let her expression show just how terrified she was of going to battle. "Stay away from the action, alright? It'll probably focus on me and ignore you since you're just a human and not a threat."

"A-alright," Hitomi responded, giving a small nod as she watched Sayaka transform into her magical girl outfit with a flash of blue light. _Looks like we're pretty different… I'm just a human, huh? _Something about the way Sayaka worded that phrase bothered Hitomi. _N-no matter! I'll love her no matter what she is! _They had come this far already; nothing could shake Hitomi's convictions at this point.

Finally, the Seed floated a short distance into the air, held aloft by some unseen force. With an outpouring of some kind of black substance, the landscape around the pair changed dramatically. The buildings melted away, and the ground shifted to reflect the sky, almost as if they were walking on thin air. In fact, surrounding them on all sides was nothing but sky; nothing broke the continuous blue gradient except for the occasional cloud in the distance. With a gigantic pillar of white light, the witch made herself known.

At first, the witch appeared to be a giant sarcophagus, about the height of a small office complex, wrapped in some sort of wing design. However, soon enough her wings unwrapped themselves from around her body, the four feathery limbs spreading behind her body. She was not a sarcophagus, but a gigantic angel, clad in golden armor and holding a huge sword upside down, its point digging into the invisible ground. Small chinks in her armor showed glimpses of her actual body, rotten, pale, and sagging skin contrasting with the beauty of her shining armor. Strange runes floated in the sky around her, revealing her name.

_Kether, _Sayaka thought to herself. _Her name is Kether. _Sayaka didn't know how she knew her name. She just knew it, as if they had known each other in another life or shared a deep spiritual connection. Sayaka had no time to ponder on it, though; small cherub-like familiars flew at her from the witch's body, their faces twisted into an ugly mess, and holding long spears.

Hitomi was in awe of the great being before her. It was a gigantic angel! She never thought she would ever see anything so strange. She had a hard time believing that such a thing could be a witch, and yet Sayaka was already crouching in a runner's position, ready to dash off into action.

"Sayaka, wait!" Hitomi called, falling to her knees and kissing her softly on the cheek. "There, that was for good luck. Now go get them. Please be careful!" Sayaka turned and nodded at Hitomi, smiling back at her without a word. She then jumped high into the air at the familiars, drawing two blue cutlasses from within her cape.

No sooner had she flown in range of the familiars did she find herself impaled through the chest by one of their spears. Sayaka's face was blank; she was definitely not used to defending herself, and the pain of the iron tip of the weapon piercing straight through her body was excruciating. "SAYAKAAAAAA!" Hitomi screeched from down below, tears falling from her eyes at the sight of her lover in so much pain. Finally snapping out of her stupor, Sayaka pulled the spear out of her chest, the exertion sending her crashing to the ground, her swords dropping from her hands.

This was not good. Sayaka had no idea how to fight, and here she was thrust into a battle against magical beings. Struggling to get to her feet, she passed a hand over the gaping hole in her chest and all the bruises she received from the fall, healing her body. The familiars were upon her in no time, however, surrounding her once more and using her flesh as a pincushion. Dashing backwards, she summoned a column of swords and let them fly at the ugly cherubs. A few of them hit their targets, but most of them flew off into the endless sky. The swarm of familiars encroaching upon her once more, Sayaka quickly healed all of her stab wounds.

This was ridiculous. Sayaka wasn't even fighting the witch yet and she was already suffering dozens of normally fatal wounds. The blue haired girl checked her soul gem. It was three quarters filled with writhing darkness. Seeing this caused her to panic; she was wasting too much magic on the familiars. What would happen if her soul gem became filled to the brim with corruption? Would she die? Would she explode? Sayaka did not know. The cherubs surrounding her once more like a swarm of angry bees, she swung her sword around at them wildly, too panicked to try to retain any modicum of swordplay. "G-get back! Go away, dammit!" She called out, as if her words would have any effect on the monsters. Flying around her in a spherical formation, the familiars stabbed her once more with their wickedly sharp spears. She cried out in agony and fell to her knees as the weapons pierced her in every direction possible. _Is this my punishment?_ She thought to herself, crying tears of pain. The angellike witch watching the whole ordeal made it seem as if God himself was judging her. _Is this what I get for causing Hitomi's death? For yelling at her and threatening her even though she sacrificed herself for me? I… I can't let her die here with me… _"HITOMI! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Sayaka screeched, her voice mournful, still trying to process the fact that she was about to die.

And Hitomi ran, as she was told. Sayaka stared in shock as one of her swords pierced right through a familiar dancing in front of her face, the ugly cherub exploding in a cloud of dark substance. There stood the green haired girl, panting in exhaustion, holding one of Sayaka's cutlasses in fencing position. With a fearsome cry, Hitomi drew back and lunged at another familiar before it had time to notice her, piercing it straight through the middle.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Sayaka asked, still in shock from what she had just seen. "I don't know!" Hitomi answered in panic. One of the familiars finally noticed her and stabbed at her with its spear. She squeaked in fear as she deftly sidestepped the attack, and then lunged at it with the sword, killing it as well. "I-I mean yes I do know what I'm doing, my parents made me learn fencing, b-but, just, just sit tight, I'll save you!"

She creeped around the circle of familiars surrounding her lover as quietly as possible, to avoid as few of them noticing her as possible. Lunging at them one by one, Hitomi stabbed them all cleanly through the middle, until finally the last one dissipated into a cloud of dark smoke. She then carefully kneeled down, still not used to the invisible ground mirroring the open blue sky, and gingerly pulled the spears out of Sayaka's body, who was wheezing in exhaustion and wiping away her tears. One by one, her wounds were sealed by magic.

"I thought you were going to die," Hitomi whispered, holding Sayaka tightly in her arms. "Please, let's get out of here. This witch is too dangerous." Sayaka stared blankly over Hitomi's shoulder at the witch towering above them, silently watching them as if waiting until their embrace was over to attack. "I can't leave, Hitomi. Not without a Grief Seed," she croaked out weakly, gesturing to her Soul Gem. It was almost completely corrupted. "And I don't have any energy left to fight… I was doomed from the start, Hitomi. I'm so sorry." She clutched the back of Hitomi's sweatshirt, already having given up on life.

"Nonsense! Stop speaking like that, that's not the Sayaka I know!" Hitomi pushed herself to her feet and picked up Sayaka's cutlass once more, twirling it around in her hands. "I'll fight the witch for you! I'm just a human so it'll ignore me and go for you, right? You just keep it busy and I'll, uh… I'll climb the witch and look for some chink in its armor! We can still do this!" Trying to look enthusiastic to raise Sayaka's spirit, Hitomi bent down and kissed her on the nose. "I love you. We can do this. Let's go!"

With one final grin, she was gone. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards the witch's armor clad feet. Kether's colossal head turned to watch Hitomi, its helmet grinding loudly against the armor plating on its neck. Recognizing her as a threat, it began tugging its enormous sword out of the invisible ground. Finally motivated by the urge to attract the witch away from Hitomi, Sayaka staggered up to her feet. "Hey uglyface! What's wrong, you angel wannabe? Were you too gross to get into heaven?" she called up sharply at the titanic being. Kether's attention quickly turned from Hitomi to Sayaka, and with a deafening roar, it dislodged the sword from the ground and sliced at the air horizontally, sending a wave of white magical energy careening towards Sayaka. Its legs did not move, as if they were stuck fast to the ground.

As soon as she saw the attack, Sayaka dashed off into the other direction. She did not have enough energy left to fight, but at least she could still run. The witch sliced at the air with its sword over and over again, sending wave after wave of magic flying after Sayaka. She dodged every single one; she used a cutlass as a mini pole vault to jump over the first one, slid on her knees under the next one, jumped onto her feet and dashed forward with the momentum away from the next, and then finally plunged her sword into the ground and swung around on it 180 degrees to sprint in the other direction from the final one, her speed so high that she was a blue blur on the battlefield. Undeterred, the witch still sent countless waves of light after her.

Meanwhile, Hitomi had scaled her way to the top of the witch's boot. She sat upon the top of it, catching her breath, when she suddenly felt something soft fall upon her head. Hitomi reached up to pull it out of her green hair. _A feather,_ she thought to herself. She looked up at the witch's back, which was mostly obscured by its four massive wings. _That's it! Her wings! There must be an open spot where her wings come out of her armor!_ Taking heart in her discovery, Hitomi jumped up and clung to the plating on the back of Kether's knee, climbing with renewed vigor. She was aware of the battle happening on the other side of the witch; she could hear the slicing of the air and the immense vibrations of the witch swinging its colossal arms around.

Upon reaching the hem of the witch's cuirass, the witch suddenly swung her sword a little too close to her side, and Hitomi was knocked off of her perilous climb. Squeaking in terror, she reached out to grab something, anything at all, and fell upon a soft limb of some sorts. Looking down, she saw that she managed to grab hold of the witch's bottom left wing. Hitomi sighed in relief. _T-thank you for the soft landing, witch-san…_ Suddenly remembering that this thing was trying to kill her girlfriend, Hitomi started shimmying up the snow white limb, cutlass still in hand.

Sayaka was tiring out. Backflipping over another wave of light, she fell to her knees and clutched her chest, her breaths coming in short bursts. There's no way she could keep doing this; she wondered if magical girls could get heart attacks. Looking up, she saw the witch raise her sword arm for yet another blow. Too exhausted to dodge anymore, Sayaka closed her eyes tight, hoping that death wouldn't hurt too much.

Five seconds.

Ten seconds.

And the attack still would not come. Sayaka gingerly opened one eye, and saw that Kether was bent over at the waist, trembling as if it could feel pain. A gigantic bloodied wing was lying on the ground. Screaming guttural sounds, Hitomi was standing over the chink in the witch's armor and stabbing the stump where its wing had been over and over again, a geyser of blood spraying into her face.

Kether dropped its sword, which melted into the sky. It reached out towards Sayaka, arm trembling violently, as if begging for help, even though it had been trying to kill her less than a minute ago. The magical girl was not sure whether to be glad that the beast was about to die or horrified at the apparent pain that it was in. Finally, with a piercing cry, Hitomi plunged the sword into the wing stump all the way to the hilt. Kether gave a shrill scream, its back arching in agony, which sent Hitomi flying high into the air. Finally, the beast went limp, and disappeared in a shimmer of light, the barrier dissipating along with it. They were back in the alleyway in the real world. The angel was no more.

_Where is Hitomi? _Sayaka would not allow herself any other thoughts. She had seen her thrown high into the air, and sure enough, the green haired girl pierced the clouds, her body rocketing towards earth at a fatal velocity. The blue haired girl was exhausted to the point of collapse, and yet she still found the energy to dash forward to catch Hitomi. She did not care what would happen to her; all she needed was for Hitomi to land safely.

Finally, as Hitomi was about to hit the ground, Sayaka collided with her, breaking her fall and sending the both of them flying to the side. The blue haired girl held Hitomi in her arms with her back to every obstacle they hit. She was willing to absorb anything as long as nothing touched Hitomi. A water pipe at the other end of the alley finally caught Sayaka's momentum, and the two tumbled to the ground, unconscious.

The new moon offered no light to the two unconscious girls. The alley was pitch dark, save for the glowing of the strange static that was covering Sayaka's body. She was face down in a puddle created from the burst water pipe she crashed into. She did not move at all, except for the occasional spasm that wracked her body. She was nearing the end of the life cycle of a magical girl. Slowly, the glowing static crept up over her body.

Hitomi finally woke up, coughing from the pain of Sayaka catching her. Her coughing was the only sound in the alleyway; the static made no crackling, there were no people around, and any insects were silent, as if she was in a dream. The green haired girl looked at her fallen lover, her body almost completely unrecognizable from the static covering her. Hitomi was truly, absolutely terrified.

She suddenly became aware of a sharp pain in her hands. Opening them, she found a strange, black, tennis ball sized sphere. The needlelike protrusions on either end were pricking her palms. A quartet of wings decorated the otherwise plain object. _This is… a "Grief Seed"?_ Hitomi had no idea how to use it, but she had to try. She crept up to the magical girl on her knees, holding the Seed to her heart almost as cautiously as she once held Sayaka's Soul Gem. She placed her hands on the static that covered Sayaka's body; she felt so cold. The alleyway was still in absolute silence.

Slowly, Hitomi reached down and touched the Grief Seed to Sayaka's blackened Soul Gem, which was the only thing still visible through the static. A soft clink punctured the deafening silence. With a strange gentleness, the static was pulled from Sayaka's body, and her Soul Gem once more shined blue. Her spasms stopped.

Sayaka was safe now. Knowing this, Hitomi collapsed onto Sayaka, too exhausted to cry or even move her out of the puddle. The silence of the alleyway watched over the two sleeping girls like a guardian angel.

A pair of glowing pink eyes was now the only thing that broke the darkness. Seeing that Sayaka's Soul Gem was no longer corrupted, the creature that the eyes belonged to sighed in disappointment, and then hopped away. There was nothing left to see here.


	7. Joyeuse

_**Author's Note:**_

_Man, I don't even know. I was in the mood to write a fight scene and it turned into an update. Oops. Anyways, if you look very very carefully, this part is very depressing._

* * *

"GUH!" Hitomi cried out as she was slammed against the sickeningly bright colored wall of the hellish landscape. One of the witch's familiars, something resembling a human with red hair dressed in a maid costume, had brutally shoved her, and now she wheezed on the floor on her hands and knees, the air knocked out of her.

"Come on!" a distant voice echoed in her frazzled mind. She looked up to see a blurry Sayaka decapitate one of the freakish maid-like monsters, this one with pink pigtails. She raised her blue cutlass up to eye level to parry an incoming ribbon from another of the endless horde of creatures. "Get UP!" she cried back at her girlfriend, pitching more cutlasses from her cape into the faces of the monstrosities, her projectiles hitting their mark with almost magical precision.

Hitomi started staggering to her feet, her twin scabbards at each side of her clattering noisily with their contents. Inside were rapiers that Sayaka had created for her with magic, so that she wouldn't be totally defenseless during witch hunts. _Get up, she says, _she thought to herself with no small amount of irritation as she finally stumbled into a standing position, wiping blood off of her forehead. _That's easy for her to say, but she forgets that I'm not a magical- _

She didn't have time to finish that thought. Her senses suddenly active and roaring with adrenaline, Hitomi pushed Sayaka so that she was bending over at the waist and crouched as well, yelling "DUCK"! Not a second later did a colossal razor sharp ribbon slice the air above them in a horizontal swing. Had she not pushed Sayaka down, she would have been cut in half. Hitomi spotted the offending familiar, another pink-haired maid holding the now limp ribbon on the other side of her and Sayaka, a sick grin spreading across its sorry excuse for a face.

Hitomi was furious that this thing thought it could get away with trying to kill her knight in shining armor. As said knight was trying to stand back up straight, Hitomi pushed her back down and vaulted over her back, rolling over Sayaka as if she was a platform. Landing on her feet, she drew one of her rapiers and lunged at the creature with a sharp "HAI!", piercing it cleanly through the torso. The familiar then proceeded to melt into some cakelike substance.

Seconds later Hitomi felt a gust of wind as Sayaka fell from the sky with a bellowing cry and landed in front of her in a crouching position, her cutlass outstretched and cleaving a minion that the green haired girl had not seen in half. The minion disappeared as well, leaving only the witch itself on the twisted battlefield, a brightly colored landscape filled with almost random occurrences, such as two cars smashing together and exploding repeatedly and tea pouring eternally from a kettle into an overflowing cup. Ignoring this horrific setting, Sayaka smirked back at the girl she had given her soul for and winked, shaking the familiar's entrails off of her cutlass. "Looks like we're even," she called back. Hitomi giggled in response, blushing. To her, Sayaka was the coolest girl in the world.

Unfortunately, it seemed as if the witch could not read the moment as it raised a strange antiquated firearm at them, a titanic ball of yellow energy careening towards the duo as soon as it pulled to trigger. Only able to muster a loud "Ah!", Hitomi pointed at the incoming projectile, and Sayaka quickly crouched down to cover herself and her lover with her cape, the magical energy washing up and over the two. "We need to be more careful, the witch is still here!" Hitomi cried over the loud roaring of the blast surrounding them.

The attack finally subsiding, Sayaka let go of her cape and pushed herself back up to her feet, holding her cutlass horizontally at eye level, the end pointing towards the witch, in a stance almost reminiscent of a ninja. "I'll take care of it," she responded gruffly.

Hitomi sighed and shook her head. "See, I told you you watch too much anime, Saya!" she exclaimed, calling her lover by the pet name she had for her. "Come on, look at yourself, you look like a lonely otaku at a convention. What the heck even is that stance? You're not going to hit anything holding your sword like that, you're just going to poke your own eyes out!" She walked over and chopped Sayaka on the head, shaking her head once more. Blushing in embarrassment, the blue haired girl lowered her sword and looked away, awkwardly scratching her head.

"W-whatever," she stammered out. "Anyway, I'll be right back." With that, she was gone, sprinting full tilt at the witch, her sword arm outstretched at her side. Her footfalls came faster and faster as she picked up speed, until her legs were a blur. The witch, sensing that Sayaka was a threat, fired off volley after volley of musket shots at the speeding girl. Sayaka didn't even bother dodging the shots; each blast of energy that came her way was met by the cold steel of her cutlass, the magical attack dissipating harmlessly as she sliced each one in half. At the final shot, Sayaka jumped up high and started somersaulting quickly in the air, her cutlass stretched up above her, so that she was a flying ball of slicing death. She flew right through the magical attack, each rotation of her body chopping the attack into smaller and smaller pieces.

Finally, she came upon the witch herself, a vaguely feminine figure wearing a large yellow bonnet and a freakish dress, a large tag adorning her neck. Sayaka sailed right through her, brutally piercing her body like a hot knife through butter as she spun through the air. The deadly blue haired girl landed behind the witch and planted her cutlass in the ground, curtly turning around to admire her handiwork. A jet of black blood was shooting out of the witch's body where Sayaka had penetrated her, its figure trembling violently. The witch however made not a sound, making its death more eerie than anything. The strange ladylike monster finally crumpled to the ground, disintegrating into nothing, taking her barrier with her.

Satisfied with the result, Sayaka waltzed towards the remaining Grief Seed and plucked it from the park bench it had stuck itself onto. It was adorned with a sigil in the shape of a flower. "Now am I cool, or am I cool?" she exclaimed as Hitomi walked towards her, a cheesy grin plastered across her eager face. Her grin quickly melted into a sheepish look as she scratched her blue hair awkwardly again. "N-nah, that was probably stupid looking huh? Sor-"

Hitomi tugged Sayaka down by the collar which held her cape up and kissed her deeply on the mouth before she could finish her sentence. Sayaka's arms flailed around in surprise at first, but then she returned Hitomi's embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around her green eyed girl.

"No," Hitomi replied when their lips parted. "I think you looked pretty cool." She gave Sayaka a small smile and blushed slightly, which made Sayaka blush ten times more. "W-well, ah, you see, u-um, uhhh… t-thank you," she stammered out in embarrassment, her gung ho demeanor having completely vanished.

The green haired girl gave Sayaka a soft, kind smile, and tugged her by the hand. "Come on. We got what we came for. Let's go home." Sayaka nodded and followed behind. "Yeah. Let's go home."

_"By the way, I know this may seem odd, but did that witch seem… familiar in any way?"_

_"Familiar? That thing didn't look like any human I've ever seen. How do you figure?"_

_"I… uh… nevermind. It's probably all in my head."_


End file.
